Concerning the prior art, DE 2020 100 007 41 U1, EP 1 788 665 A2 and the EP 841 394 disclose various assemblies which provide plug connections.
The present invention was developed to provide a plug connection that can also be used on wall bushings through walls made of a nonconductive material such as a plastic.